


The slap reaches far and wide ;)

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David learns about the Gibbs Slap</p>
            </blockquote>





	The slap reaches far and wide ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something little. Kind of going through old stuff since I can't sleep and this one was fun. Slight mention of NCIS.

“Emy?” David asked, fidgeting.

“Yeah?” she replied, not looking up from her book.  
He was sitting up on the couch, while she was half laying back with her legs over his, enjoying a quiet day off.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, then put his book down and sighed.

“Why do you like me?” he finally said.

For a minute he wondered if she heard him, but then her book lowered and she just looked at him confused. She tilted her head and looked at him harder. Then she half glared at him as she sat up, shook her head, frowned and then slapped him across the back of his head.

“Ow! What was that?” he said and rubbed his head as she leaned back and went back to her book.

“Gibbs slap, and don’t ask stupid questions.” she said and turned the page.

“Who’s Gibbs?” he said, confused. 

“Navy guy.” she said, again not looking up.

“And?” he said and waited for more information.

She peered at him over the top of her book as if to say, “And what?”.

“Why’d you hit me?” he said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Because you always say stupidity should be painful. You were being stupid, so I made it painful.” she said and went back to the book.

“How was I being stupid? I just asked a question.” David said and was beginning to get a little angry.

Emy Lee huffed and put her book down a bit, looking at him like she was going to hit him upside the head again. He concentrated on not leaning away.

“Because you asked if I liked you, and it was a stupid question because if you’d just pay attention once in awhile you’d know I don’t like you.” she said and he stopped breathing. David swallowed, feeling like he’d just been kicked in the gut.

“I love you, you idiot.” she said and went back to her book.


End file.
